


Fairy Fury

by singingwithoutwords



Series: Crackverse [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, also Fury has fairy wings, no seriously this is pure crack, so much crack, that's how you know it's crack, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingwithoutwords/pseuds/singingwithoutwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury is a fairy, and Tony is not taking the news well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Fury

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by all the conversations I've had with friends about how Fury is secretly an angry ninja fairy godmother. And yes, this is a conversation that has happened to me more than once. Welcome to my world.
> 
> Please note the tags and how this is absolute crack. It is now my own personal secret headcanon, but that doesn't stop it from being absolute crack.

“Fury, are those-”

“Yes.”

“You have-”

“I'm aware, Mr. Stark.”

“You're-”

“I'm busy, Mr. Stark- get out of my sight.”

It was a good indicator of his shock that Tony stepped back without argument to join the rest of the Avengers, clustered to one side of the bridge.

“Does anybody else have that feeling, like they _should_ find this hilarious but it's actually just _really fucking terrifying_?” Clint asked faintly, openly clinging to Natasha's arm.

“I do,” Tony said, sidling close to Bruce. “Seriously, I- this is breaking my brain.”

“Everything you've seen and done in your life, and _this_ is what does you in?” Steve asked, glancing down at Tony. “Fury with wings?”

“Fury with _fairy wings_ ,” Tony corrected. “Are you not getting this? _Fury_ is a _fairy_.”

“Fury can also hear you,” Natasha pointed out, as though her boss sprouting wings was a thing that happened often with her.

“Oh, God, he's gonna turn us all into frogs,” Tony predicted, burying his face in Bruce's shoulder.

“Personally, I think they suit him,” Bruce said, ignoring Tony completely. “The design reminds me of armor plating, and black does seem to be his theme.”

“Bruce, they're _fairy wings_ ,” Tony protested, groaning. “God, my head. I'm just gonna... I'm done. I can't think about this anymore. In what world does Fury and fairy wings make sense?”

“It makes sense to me,” Steve said, shrugging. “I mean, some of the Fair Folk can be pretty scary when they need to be.”

“Fair Folk,” Clint repeated. “Are we listening to ourselves here?”

“He can still hear you,” Natasha said, still acting like this was perfectly normal.

“Did you know about this?” Tony demanded. “I bet you did. I bet you freaked out at first, too.”

“If it makes you feel better to think so,” Natasha deadpanned.

“I wanna go home,” Tony lamented, throwing his hands in the air. “Shit makes sense at home.”

"Maybe if you say 'I wish' and _believe_ , he'll send you," Clint suggested.

"No, he'll probably just kill me.  With magic.  I'll wait."

"Good call."


End file.
